Happy Birthday Sick Bee
by QueenXxIceXxCat
Summary: Yoruichi had forgotten Soifon's birthday, but luckily she had a back up plan in case that happened. But she gets a message that her little bee is sick, Yoruichi rushes to Soul Society to take care of her. Two-shot Yorusoi, for my bday challenge
1. Cancelled Plans and a sick bee

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: well as you all know that Saturday is a special day for a special someone *stares at Soifon with a wide grin***

**Yoruichi: *smirks widely* indeed it is**

**Soifon: *blushes* don't you dare say it**

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: *blinks innocently* what do you mean**

**Yoruichi: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HONEY BEE *glomps Soifon***

**Soifon: AH! *falls***

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: Yes, Saturday is the great Captain Soifon's birthday, and in honor of you, I have written you a one-shot that is guaranteed to make you smile, but save the cake and songs for Saturday**

**Soifon: *from the ground* whatever, Yoruichi get off!**

**Yoruichi: but you're so comfortable Soi *nuzzles Soifon***

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: save it for the story, anyway, I don't own bleach or these lovely ladies. Because if I did, they would get more screen time and they'd definitely be together by now! **

**Yoruichi: please enjoy**

It was a relaxing morning like any other in the world of the living. The sun was out giving the citizens a warm glow and everyone who was outside was enjoying it. And at a certain shop, a certain shop keeper was out in the backyard laying on a newly installed hammock relaxing in the warm sun rays while reading a book. His green and white striped bucket hat was shadowing his eyes to keep the morning sun out of his eyes and he had positioned himself to where he could become comfortable quickly. Everything was perfect,

"Ah, nothing could ruin this morning" Kisuke said sighing in relaxation, but it was a short lived moment. Why? Well out of nowhere some screamed at the top of their lungs for the currently relaxing shop keeper.

"KISUKE, GET IN HERE NOW" a feminine voice screamed shrilly. Kisuke scoffed before lazily rolling off the extremely comfortable hammock and dragged his wooden sandals as he walked inside. As he entered the shop he saw a tanned woman with golden eyes and violet hair running towards him with a frantic look on her face.

"Kisuke, do you know what today is" she yelled with complete and total panic. Kisuke rubbed his stubble chin for a moment and gave a sagely hum.

"I believe today is Saturday, why do you ask Yoruichi" Kisuke asked thoughtfully. Yoruichi grabbed her friend's shoulder and shook him,

"It's not just Saturday! It the most important day of the year" she shouted as she continued to shake the man who was quickly becoming dizzy.

"More important than thanksgiving" he asked. Yoruichi nodded vigorously,

"Yes" Kisuke's eyes widened, he had never known a date that Yoruichi's thought was more important than Thanksgiving.

"More important than Christmas" Kisuke asked again and once again Yoruichi nodded.

"Even more important than that" Kisuke knew at this point knew that this situation was serious. What was more important than those two holidays?

"What's so important about today" Kisuke asked a third time.

"It's February 11th" Yoruichi howled as she let go of Kisuke and watched him fall.

"February 11th, why does that ring such a familiar bell" Kisuke asked then Yoruichi picked him back up, only this time she raised him above her head by the front of his kimono.

"IT'S SOIFON'S BIRTHDAY TODAY" Yoruichi screamed again. After a moment Kisuke smiled smugly.

"You forgot didn't you?" this made Yoruichi blush slightly.

"No, I didn't forget, it just happened slipped my mind momentarily and I just happened to remember today" Yoruichi muttered dropping the blonde man. Kisuke quickly got up again and dusted himself off before dusting himself off and pulling out his infamous fan.

"Yoruichi, for shame, what kind of girl forgets her own girlfriend's birthday, why if I was Soifon I would be so heartbroken" Kisuke said dramatically placing his fan on his forehead and making a dramatically sad face. Yoruichi rolled her eyes; she knew Soifon wouldn't make such a big deal about. Thankfully though, Yoruichi had planned ahead of time something special in case she had forgotten.

"It doesn't matter, I've got the whole day figured out" Yoruichi stated proudly. Kisuke clapped his hands in approval,

"Good job Yoru I'm proud that you planned ahead of time instead waiting last minute like you usually do" Kisuke sang happily. Yoruichi put her hands on her hips and looked up proudly,

"Yeah I know I can be so smart sometimes, now I need you to open up a gate so I can get my special bee, I have to go get ready first though" Yoruichi said. Kisuke gave her the thumbs up as she left the room and went upstairs. Just as Kisuke was going to go down to his lab, a Hell butterfly came fluttering in. Kisuke put his finger out for it to land, and once it did, he pulled it close to his face so he could hear the message it came to bring.

"Uh oh that's not good" he frowned as the butterfly flew away.

"Um, Yoruichi I think you should come downstairs for a minute I have to talk to you" Kisuke called. There was silence for a minute before Yoruichi flashed next to him in a fluffy purple robe that was tied somewhat loosely around her waist. And at the moment she had an unplugged curling iron in her hair.

"What is it, I'm getting ready to go pick up Soifon" Yoruichi said huffily. Clearly she had a special thing planned for her and her precious little bee. Unfortunately that would have to change.

"I think you should put the curler down and cancel whatever you were gonna do today" Kisuke sighed. Yoruichi raised a thin purple brow,

"Why, whats wrong" Yoruichi asked. Kisuke scratched the back of his head,

"Well I just got a butterfly from Isane from the Fourth Division and it seems that. . ." but before he could finish Yoruichi started jumping to conclusions,

"Oh no, is Soifon hurt" Yoruichi asked in a clear panic. Kisuke shook his head,

"No she isn't hurt, but" once again he was cut off.

"Is she in emergency surgery, oh god why didn't they tell me sooner" Yoruichi said as she started to pace around.

"No, she not either of those, she just has a bad cold that's all, and Unohana had her stay at home for the day" Kisuke explained. Yoruichi froze in mid stride before letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"It's just a cold, thank goodness" Yoruichi said and Kisuke nodded,

"Yes, man you really jumped to conclusions when it comes to Soifon huh" Kisuke grinned and Yoruichi laughed breathlessly,

"Well I don't get to see her that much these days, poor thing having all those missions, training not only her squad, but the secret police and the Omnitsukaido too, not mention the paperwork; it's like we're dating, but not really dating you know" Yoruichi sighed sadly. Kisuke hummed in thought. He hated seeing his best friend with a dark cloud hanging over her. He had been seeing it more and more lately, and it was affecting her greatly. Her normal happy demeanor would only show itself when either there was a marathon of Cats 101 on Animal planet or Soifon was here for a mission or a visit. Other than that, she would usually seem to force the happiness out.

"Yoruichi I think we should have a talk later, but for now. . ." and for a fourth time he was interrupted,

"I know I'll go take care of Soifon" then Yoruichi rushed up the stairs once again. When she reached the top she leaned slightly over the rail and called,

"Can you still open the gate, thanks" then she disappeared into her room, leaving Kisuke to once again head down to his lab.

"What an interesting day this will be" Kisuke mumbled as he made his decent down the dimly lit hallway. After about twenty minutes Yoruichi had come down stairs, with her usual attire. And at the same time, Kisuke was coming back up from the basement.

"Hey, is the gate ready, I really wanna get there" Yoruichi said and Kisuke nodded his head.

"Yup, it should be here in just a second, so you can wait outside if you want to" Kisuke said and Yoruichi nodded before flashing outside to the front of the shop. Amazingly once the young Shihouin was outside, the gate was waiting for her. Yoruichi grinned as it began to open.

"Hang on baby bee, momma's comin" then she flashed inside the gate just as the door began to close.

Currently in the Second Division, a certain Captain was in her office doing some paperwork. All around her were wadded tissues and crumpled up papers that had been sneezed on. Her skin was deeply flushed and her eyes were red. And she looked awful.

"I can't let a small cold stop me from my duties, I don't care what Unohana said" Soifon muttered to herself as she sneezed loudly and watched her stack of papers fly all over the floor.

"Darn it" she growled before letting out a string of coughs. When she woke up that morning she felt like something had ran her over and stuffed unknown things in her nose. But being the stubborn person she was; she wasn't going to let a cold stand in her way. Unohana had unfortunately come for a visit and saw that Soifon was obviously sick, so she had taken her temperature with a thermometer which, or some reason she was carrying around in her sleeve.

It had read 102.8 Fahrenheit, and Unohana had ordered her not to get out of bed, before leaving. Anyone would not hesitate to obey Unohana, but Soifon had decided to rebel. Why? Because, her new monthly report was due on Sunday and she had barely started it, so she wasn't going to lie down and let a cold keep her from her work. And what was worse, it was her birthday.

Sighing Soifon slowly got up from her seat and slowly made her way to pick up the newly fallen papers. But just as she hunched over her head began to spin and she began to fall. She waited to make impact with the floor but strangely, it never came.

"What are you doing" a serious voice asked and Soifon gulped, she knew the owner of the voice very well. Looking up Soifon saw a very serious faced Yoruichi staring at her disapprovingly while holding her. Soifon grinned sheepishly while she blushed, though the blush was well hidden within the fevered skin.

"I was ***coughs*** working on my ***coughs***" but Soifon never finished her sentence because she began to have a large fit of coughs.

"Yoruichi tsked as she lifted Soifon up and cradled her like a new born baby,

"Now I was told, that a certain Captain was supposed be sick and in bed, not working" Yoruichi said as she began to walk out of the office and back towards Soifon's quarters.

"But Yoruichi-sama I ***Achoo*** have work that's due to ***coughs* **tomorrow" Soifon said before pulling out a tissue from her sleeve and blew her nose on it before groaning and slumping her head onto Yoruichi's shoulder.

"Now little bee, you should know better than that, now when we get back to your quarters, I'm putting you to bed and I'm going to be your caretaker" Yoruichi explained as they made it to the front door of Soifon's apartment. Soifon crossed her arms and looked away defiantly, but one thought had crossed her mind as they went in,

"Maybe this birthday won't be so bad after all" once Yoruichi had set Soifon down on her bed she told her to change into her night Yukata.

"Yoruichi-sama, ***Achoo*** thank you for *** Achoo*** coming to take care of me" Soifon said as she replaced her uniform with her Yukata. Yoruichi looked her with a small tinge of hurt before it quickly changed to a wide grin.

"How long have we been dating my dear honey bee" she asked knowing Soifon knew the correct number.

"We've been *** coughs*** dating for sixth months now" Soifon said, she rushed the last part of her sentence before she started sneezing like she was in a dusty attic. But by the time she had stopped, the duo had been in Soifon's room, and Yoruichi was leaning over Soifon's bed.

"Are you done" Yoruichi asked with a teasing grin. After sniffing a bit Soifon nodded.

"Yeah, I think so" Soifon said with a weak smile, Yoruichi laughed slightly before gently putting Soifon on her bed.

"Thank you" Soifon said as Yoruichi got back up and Yoruichi nodded as a response. Soifon began to cough hysterically and this triggered Yoruichi to kneel back down and pulled Soifon up into a sitting position and gently began to pat her back, even though it didn't help that much. When she was done Soifon fell back onto her pillow and began to breathe uneven breaths.

"Are you sure you're done" Yoruichi joked nervously. Everyone who knew Yoruichi knew that she was a fearless woman, but those who knew her well enough; they had known one of the only things that scared the Were-cat was Soifon when she was either angry with her, sick or injured. And unfortunately sickness had taken over the poor Captains body today. And on her own birthday no less.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama" Soifon whispered in a somewhat tired voice.

"What is it little bee, what do you need" Yoruichi asked worried. Soifon chuckled quietly, Yoruichi was normally a collected person, but at the moment she was acting like mother doting on her first sick child. Not that Soifon minded though.

"Well for one, please calm down Yoruichi-sama, I doubt you going stir crazy will do us any good" Soifon rasped as she chuckled weakly. Yoruichi smiled, even when she was sick, Soifon could find a way to be rational.

"But I do need ***cough cough cough* **cough medicine please" Soifon said pointing to her personal bathroom. Yoruichi followed Soifon's slender finger and saw that it was pointing at a cabinet over her sink.

"Ok, I'll be back in a flash" Yoruichi smiled before picking herself up and gracefully walking to the bathroom. She opened the cabinet and saw a few normal bathroom accommodations, such as; a toothbrush, toothpaste, and so forth. But after a brief moment of scanning the cabinet she saw a small bottle filled with a thick, bright red liquid.

"Found it" Yoruichi whispered to herself before grabbing it and heading back to her lovely, sick baby bee. Once by her side once more, Yoruichi read the instructions, and it said to give her one spoonful of the cough syrup. Yoruichi shuddered, she hated cough syrup, especially cherry flavored, but thankfully this one was grape flavored.

"Ok, so I need to give you one spoon full of this stuff, wait here and I'll get a spoon" Yoruichi teased knowing full well that Soifon wouldn't or couldn't move. Soifon caught the joke and weakly rolled her stormy grey eyes before giving her loving kitty a smile. And almost as quickly as she left, Yoruichi was back with a silver kitchen spoon.

"Did you miss me" Yoruichi asked with her playful demeanor as she settled herself on Soifon's bedside. Soifon shook her head,

"Didn't realize you left" Soifon said in a somewhat quiet yet raspy voice. The coughing was beginning to burn her throat. Yoruichi pouted before her rare genuine smile replaced the now non existed pout.

"Well, now that I have returned, its medicine time" Yoruichi cheered and Soifon glared the best she could and stuck her tongue out childishly. Only Yoruichi knew that Soifon hated taking medicine. After carefully filling up the spoon with an even amount of the purple liquid, she hovered it slowly towards Soifon's mouth so that none of the medicine would fall and land on the bed.

"Say ah" Yoruichi cooed. Soifon shook her head,

"No" she whispered loudly, Yoruichi raised her eyebrow,

"Did you say no" and Soifon nodded as conferment. Yoruichi sighed; she didn't think Soifon was going to be stubborn about this. And she even asked for the medicine too, so honestly she shouldn't be refusing anything.

"Weren't you the one who asked for this" Yoruichi asked pointing at the ever still liquid.

"I changed my mind" Soifon said simply before another coughing fit started and scratched her throat even more. Yoruichi frowned, she didn't like seeing the love of her life suffer, and she disliked the fact Soifon was letting herself get worse just because she didn't want to take the medicine. That didn't fly in the black cat's book. So she did something she knew she was going to both hate and love.

"Hey whats that" Yoruichi suddenly shouted. Soifon looked away for a moment, and Yoruichi took that chance to pour the syrup in her mouth and hide the spoon it tasted bad, but she preferred the grape flavor to the cherry any day.

"Yoruichi I don't- mmpphh" but before Soifon could get another word in, Yoruichi kissed Soifon and pried her mouth open with her ever skilled tongue, and let the syrup fill Soifon's mouth before releasing the surprised bee. Yoruichi pulled back and watched with a satisfied grin as Soifon swallowed the medicine and glared at her.

"That was a dirty trick and you know it" she hissed weakly. But Yoruichi simply shrugged it off.

"Hey, it could've been worse, but it was the first thing I thought of" Yoruichi purred. Soifon couldn't hold her glare; she knew Yoruichi just wanted her to get better. Suddenly she yawned, she had become suddenly tired.

"Ah, is my sick bee tired, you should rest" Yoruichi said sweetly.

"Very well then, if you insist, but promise me a few things" Soifon said as she began to adjust herself a little bit. Yoruichi smiled.

"Of course, you name it, it's your birthday and your sick; let me help in any way I can" Yoruichi said with a voice of promise.

"Well, I still have that report due tomorrow, so if you could finish that for me, you would be helping a lot" Soifon had begun before she had another sneezing fit.

"Whats the next thing" Yoruichi chuckled as she passed Soifon an unseen tissue box. Soifon thanked her as she blew her nose and threw the used tissue away.

"I needed to train a few new recruits today who I thought had great potential and I don't trust that fat oaf Omaeda to do something that important, if it wouldn't trouble you too much, please train them for a few hours." Soifon said as her eyes began to close. Yoruichi knew she was going to lose her little bee to sleep soon. It was a very cute sight really. Soifon was trying her best to keep her eyes open, so she could talk to Yoruichi, but every few seconds they would close completely.

"What was next" Yoruichi asked smiling at Soifon dearly.

"Please . . . be here when I . . . I wake . . . up" Soifon said before passing out. Despite her valiant effort to stay awake, sleep had finally overcome her and she had fallen asleep. Since her nose was stuffed up, she was breathing through her mouth, slow and somewhat uneven breathes came out as Soifon slept, but it made her look so cute.

"I promise, but in the meantime, I'm going to do that little list of assignments you gave me" Yoruichi said before kissing Soifon's extremely warm forehead and quietly tiptoeing out of the room and closing the door. And once she was out of the apartment and a third way to Soifon's office, she groaned loudly.

"I hate paperwork" then continued on towards Soifon's office, dreading the work yet to come.

**Captain-Kitty: I decided to make this a two shot thing, but I hope you all enjoyed it. And I'll see you on the 11****th****!**

**Soifon: I can't believe I'm sick, and on my birthday no less!**

**Captain-Kitty: don't worry; the next chapter should make up for your illness.**

**Yoruichi please review and we'll see you Saturday ;3**


	2. Surprise

**Captain-Kitty: Hello everybody that is reading this I will be your Captain today and first off I would like to thank the ever so kind YoruichiXSoiFon1 for getting Soifon a present, you're so sweet.**

**Soifon: *gets handed the present and blushes* T-Thank you YoruichiXSoiFon1**

**Yoruichi: but just remember I love you more little bee *kisses Soifon***

**Soifon: *blushes more* Y-Yoruichi-sama**

**Captain-Kitty: save it for later! Now Yoruichi if you would be so kind**

**Yoruichi: Captain Kitty does not own Me or Soifon, just the plot**

**Captain-Kitty: please enjoy**

Yoruichi was going over the newly finished report; she had been working on ever since she had left her bee alone to get some rest. And even though she complained almost the entire time, she had gotten it done.

"Everything looks fine to me" Yoruichi stated before forging Soifon signature and getting up to pass it on to Soifon's Lieutenant so he could take it to the first division.

"Hey just the man I was looking for" Yoruichi said as Omaeda came walking into the office. He gave her a confused look,

"Y-You were looking for me" he asked. And she nodded,

"Yup, I need you to take this monthly report to your Commander for me if you have the time" Yoruichi said as she gave him the report and walked out, without another word. She had one more task to do before she could return to the light of her life.

"Now, all I have to do is train these recruits and I'm done for the day" Yoruichi cheered as she entered the training grounds. And almost immediately nostalgia kicked in and she remembered her days as Captain. Some were good, others were boring, but her favorite was when Soifon had joined, and soon a chain of memories began to unravel as she remembered all the times she shared with her ex-subordinate.

"Those were the days" she purred in relaxation. And of course, with good memories, there are bad ones, and Yoruichi leaving Soifon alone for a long century was the worst memory of her life. But thankfully Soifon was kind enough to forgive her, even though she didn't deserve it. Yoruichi sighed and looked around for any sign of the new recruits.

"Excuse me" a voice called from a small distance. Yoruichi scanned her peripheral vision, and saw about sixty degrees to her right, a young woman with long brown hair running her way. She looked cheerful considering the huge smile on her face. Soon she had stopped about two feet away from where Yoruichi was standing and she was panting slightly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you mam, but have you seen Captain Soifon today, she said she was going to train me" the girl said bowing quickly. Yoruichi raised her eyebrow for a moment.

"Unfortunately Soifon is sick today, so I'm going to be your trainer for awhile, but I was told there would be more of you" Yoruichi said, then the girl gave a surprised squeak,

"I'm sorry, I forgot to say that I arrived earlier than the others" Yoruichi blinked then smiled to herself.

"I think I found one reason why Soi picked her to train" Yoruichi thought fondly.

"Whats your name kid" Yoruichi asked diligently.

"Mai" she said quickly and Yoruichi laughed,

"Your quick to answer, I like that, well Mai since you were here first you get to train first, let's get started" Yoruichi said before turning away and walking to the first training field. Mai followed close behind her and stood at the center where Yoruichi had instructed her to do, and Yoruichi stood parallel to her.

"Now, first we are going to work on your battle stance, but before I do, show me your usual battle stance" Yoruichi said as Mai shifted her footing so that if she had been hit, she wouldn't fall as easily. Her knees were slightly bent and her body was turned to a forty two degree angle. Her hands were fisted and put about half a foot away from her face.

"Very nice, but look, your arms shouldn't be so close together" Yoruichi said as she grabbed Mai's wrists and pulled them a few inches away from each other.

"Better, now that you have a decent fighting stance let's see if you can dodge a few hits" Yoruichi said grinning. Mai gave her a determined nod.

"Yes, mam, ready when you are" Mai said. And Yoruichi nodded before taking her battle stance and quickly throwing the first punch. Mai unfortunately wasn't ready, but she managed to block her body before the blow sent her to the ground and crashing on her back.

"O-Ow" Mai muttered quietly before quickly getting back up and assuming hr position again. Yoruichi was mildly impressed, she managed to soften the blow and still stand back up.

"I'm impressed; most of the people I fight usually don't stand back up, but usually I don't hold back" Yoruichi smiled and Mai looked at her with astonishment.

"You were holding back mam" she asked and Yoruichi laughed,

"Absolutely, if I were to use my full strength on you, you would be dead kiddo" Mai glared hotly at the cat woman.

"I am not a child mam, so I would appreciate you calling me by name" she huffed and Yoruichi shrugged,

"Alright then, but you have to land a hit on me first" Yoruichi said before Mai nodded and tried to make a frontal attack on her. But it was too slow, and Yoruichi dodged it like it was never there. Mai kept throwing punches and kicks at Yoruichi, but the Goddess of Flash simply kept gliding left and right and jumping slightly to dodge the oncoming blows.

"You know Mai, your pretty good, all you need is speed" Yoruichi said before sweeping her right leg under Mai and knocking her down. Mai growled and jumped back up.

"Aw, you have the look Soifon had when I was her Captain" Yoruichi said and Mai's eyed widened in shock.

"Y-You're Yoruichi Shihouin" she asked in awe. Yoruichi nodded,

"The one and only now-" but Yoruichi caught a few new faces coming her and Mai's way. Mai turned to follow Yoruichi's eyes and she smiled and waved.

"Nene, Sora, Kana, I was worried you would be late today" Mai called. Sora spoke first,

"Are you kidding, we get to train with Captain Soifon, she's my hero, I wouldn't miss this for the world" Sora squealed excitedly, Kana and Nene nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Well ladies I hate to break it to ya, but your Captain is sick today" Yoruichi sighed in disappointment and all but Mai did the same thing.

"Oh that's too bad" Nene said sadly. Kana nodded,

"Yeah, poor Captain Soifon, she got sick and on her own birthday, I hope she gets better soon" she said worriedly.

"I wish we could do something for her" Sora sighed and an idea popped into Yoruichi's head.

"Well, since today is Soifon's birthday, I have a mission for you four" Yoruichi smiled, the four girls exchanged looks before listening to Yoruichi's instructions. After a few minutes, all the girls were given their assignments and ran off, leaving a smiling Yoruichi behind.

"Now it's time to check up on little bee, though I doubt she's awake" Yoruichi laughed before Shunpoing back to Soifon's apartment. A few seconds later Yoruichi was at Soifon's bedroom door. She slowly opened it and she saw her. Soifon was still sleeping peacefully, her breathing had become more even, but still slightly irregular. Occasionally a few quick coughs would escape her, but other than that she was absolutely beautiful, especially the way the thin sunlight graced Soifon's face through the slightly closed blinds.

"Best scene if I ever saw one" Yoruichi said smiling to herself. She never did figure out why Soifon loved her, but she was lucky she did. Life without her was just a colorless day in Yoruichi's opinion. And every day was blessing.

"Well guessing by her current state, I think she'll be out for another half an hour, so I think I'll head over to see Unohana" Yoruichi thought before slowly backing out and leaving for the ever important Fourth Division.

"Ah Yoruichi-san, it's nice to see you, I expect your taking care of Captain Soifon" Unohana said as Yoruichi entered her office door.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't" Yoruichi asked and Unohana chuckled,

"An injured one I suppose, now I want you to take this to Captain  
>Soifon these herbal teas, they can do wonders for sick people" Unohana said tossing Yoruichi some small packets of Herbal tea.<p>

"Thank you, I'll make sure she drinks it" Yoruichi said smiling.

"I'd love to chat with you Yoruichi-san, but as the Captain of a medical squadron I must always be on the move, so I wish you a good day, and please tell Soifon I said happy birthday" Unohana said as she got up and passed Yoruichi out the door.

"I will and thanks again" Yoruichi said before also leaving, it was time to see her little bee again. Back at Soifon's apartment, Yoruichi had once again entered Soifon's room. Thankfully, Soifon was still asleep, so Yoruichi would get the pleasure of watching her wake up. Yoruichi had set herself at the foot of Soifon's bed and sat cross legged. And for the next ten minutes she just sat there and watched the Captain sleep.

"She's so beautiful" Yoruichi said tenderly as Soifon shifted slightly, Yoruichi leaned forward slightly in anticipation as small quiet groans escaped from the small Captain's mouth. She was starting to wake up, and Yoruichi knew this, which is why she crawled closer to her sleeping treasure. Slowly Soifon's eyes began to open and Yoruichi smiled.

"Yoruichi" Soifon whispered tiredly, but you could hear the surprised joy in her voice. Yoruichi nodded,

"See, I came back to see you wake up, how are you feeling" Yoruichi chuckled as Soifon sat up and stretched her arms.

"Better actually, I think I just needed a good nap" Soifon said shrugging. Yoruichi shook her head,

"Well you can't go back to work until your all better, and only part of the day has gone by, so you're still sick" Yoruichi giggled in amusement and Soifon rolled her eyes.

"Very well, so what do you suggest I do" Soifon said raising a fine thin black eyebrow. Yoruichi grinned.

"Oh I thought you would never ask, first, you have to drink some herbal tea, Unohana said it helps with colds, then after that I have a small surprise for you" Yoruichi said as she jumped up from Soifon's bed to make the tea. Soifon huffed; she didn't want to stay in bed. But then again, she hasn't stayed in bed for the longest time, so maybe she could enjoy this for a bit.

"Well, I do enjoy herbal tea on occasion" Soifon said to herself. After a few minutes Yoruichi had returned with a cup of the tea Unohana had given her.

"Now are you gonna drink this calmly, or am I going to have to make you drink it" Yoruichi smiled jokingly,

"Though I wouldn't mind making you" Yoruichi finished as she winked, this made Soifon roll her eyes playfully at the cat. But secretly she wouldn't have minded it either, but if Yoruichi found that out, things would go haywire. And again she would have minded.

"Yes, Yoruichi I will drink it calmly" Soifon said as she held out one of her hands to grab the slightly steaming up as Yoruichi offered it to her.

"Oh darn, I was hoping we could do it my way" Yoruichi laughed as she snapped her fingers. They both shared a laugh before Soifon coughed slightly and slipped her tea.

"Mmmm, mango raspberry, it's a good tea combination I'll have to thank Unohana later" Soifon sighed blissfully.

"I did when she gave it to me, now I'll be back in an hour, I have to check on some things" Yoruichi said before Shunpoing away without another word. Soifon raised her brow again in confusion.

"Where is she going" Soifon asked herself, but when she couldn't come up with an answer she simply shrugged and continued to sip on her tea.

Later that day Soifon was in her kitchen making a light snack when Yoruichi had returned,

"Hi Yoruichi, was everything ok" Soifon asked as she put a few items away. Yoruichi nodded,

"Yup and when you finish your snack we have to go to our special place" Yoruichi smiled lightly. Soifon gave her a confused look, why did they have to go to the Sakura Grove, not that she minded going there, but they didn't go there unless they needed alone time to talk about things.

"Alright" Soifon said in hidden uncertainty. Once she had finished, Soifon had changed into her usual Captains attire and then she and Yoruichi took off for the grove. They arrived fairly quickly, but they weren't in the clearing, they were a good meter away.

"Ok, I want you to put this on" Yoruichi said with poorly hidden excitement as she held out a black blindfold. Soifon looked at it skeptically,

"Why" she asked in major suspicion,

"Because it will ruin the surprise" Yoruichi said like it the most obvious thing in the world. Soifon huffed for what seemed like the twentieth time that day but reluctantly agreed to have the blind fold put on her. Once the cloth was settled over Soifon's eyes Yoruichi lead Soifon to the clearing.

"Yoruichi, why are we going to the grove" Soifon asked, though it wasn't her first question. From the moment they had started walking Soifon had been asking a never ending chain of questions, but Yoruichi always gave her the same answer.

"I'll show you when we get there" and the duo continued their short walk. Once they had arrived, Yoruichi left Soifon alone for a moment but returned almost as quickly as she had left.

"Ok, we're here; you can take off your blind fold now "Yoruichi said. Soifon quickly ripped the black cloth off and when she took in the sight before her she gasped in surprise.

"SURPRISE" a decent sized crowd yelled as streamers and confetti flew into the air. Soifon laughed breathlessly, Yoruichi had set up a party for her, and despite the fact she was sick, which made it all the better.

"Happy birthday Captain" many of the attendees had said as Soifon and Yoruichi walked to meet everyone. There were many recognizable faces, such as Kyoraku, Ukitake, Unohana and all of the Women's Shinigami Association. Surprisingly Byakuya had shown up, along with Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime, Soifon had forgotten the others names.

"Happy birthday kid" a rough feminine voice said as they picked Soifon up and gave her a shaking hug. Soifon began to cough from the rough handling.

"Easy Kuukaku, Soi is still sick" Yoruichi said before snatching the currently slightly dizzy Soi from the brash woman's grasp.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry" Kuukaku chuckled. Yoruichi smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Can't have a party without her" she chuckled and Soifon rolled her eyes also.

"I suppose, and Yoruichi thank you for the party, I love it" Soifon said as she gave Yoruichi a firm hug. Yoruichi laughed a bit,

"Well I had some help; those new subordinates of yours did most of the work though" Yoruichi said as she pointed to Mai, Nene Kana and Sora who were currently coming up to the pair with a bunch of presents and flowers.

"Happy birthday Captain" they chorused as they presented their gifts. Soifon blushed,

"Thank you ladies, I heard you had something to do with this" she said as she took the beautifully wrapped presents and flowers. Mai spoke first,

"Well we knew today was your birthday and that you were sick, so when I found out that Yoruichi had come, we had this planned out, but Yoruichi told us what you would like" Mai smiled, Soifon eyed Yoruichi who was just standing there and smiling.

"Did she now" Soifon asked as a bigger smile began to creep onto her already smiling face. This time Nene spoke up,

"That's right, well we hope you enjoy the party Captain, we'll talk to you later" then the quartet disappeared back to the party.

"Let's go enjoy ourselves bee" Yoruichi said as they went to mingle with the guests. For the rest of the night, Soifon and everyone played games, opened presents and of course cut the cake. Soifon, despite being sick, had a great time. The party didn't end for a good three hours, but when it finished everyone helped pick everything up. Soon all the quests were gone and Soifon and Yoruichi were left alone with a pile of gifts.

"You know Soifon, I don't think I gave you your present" Yoruichi said as the two stared the pink petals fall gracefully to the ground. Soifon sighed,

"Yoruichi you already gave me a present, you sent the whole day with me even though I was sick, and on top of that you threw me a party, I couldn't ask for a more perfect day" Yoruichi smiled sincerely, she loved hearing every word Soifon had just said to her. But she knew how to make the day better.

"Well I think I can help make just a little bit better" Yoruichi purred as she handed Soifon a small brown box. Soifon took it and opened it. Inside was a letter. Slowly, Soifon took the paper out and began to read it to herself.

_**To my Beautiful Bee,**_

_**Well I know that we've had many adventures together, and apart, but I wanted to let you know that I love you so much. It's hard to live a world away from you, actually it's close to impossible, which is why I wanted to ask you a very important question**_.

And that was what the entire letter said. Soifon's heartbeat had began to race as she looked up from the letter and stared at her beloved,

"What was the question" Soifon asked in an almost whispering tone.

"How would you like me to come back and live with you" Yoruichi asked with the biggest grin she ever let on her face. Almost immediately tears ran down Soifon's alabaster skin, she had waited her entire life for Yoruichi to say those words. But Yoruichi didn't like the silence,

"Is that a no" she asked, her heart began to feel heavy, she thought Soifon would want this after everything, maybe she didn't after all. Suddenly Yoruichi was tackled onto the ground and kissed.

"Nothing would make me happier" Soifon said before attacking Yoruichi's lips again.

"Happy birthday little bee" Yoruichi said breaking the kiss for much needed air, and Soifon snuggled into her happily. For the rest of that day and part of the evening they just watched the cherry blossoms and enjoyed each other's company, and Soifon couldn't ask for a better birthday.

**Captain-Kitty: AND SCENE! That's a wrap way to go everyone**

**Yoruichi: best two shot ever**

**Soifon: *blushing* I suppose**

**Captain-Kitty: well that's all for now please leave a review and I'll see you later**

**Everyone: Bye! **


End file.
